


Move

by MR01



Series: Mend [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bank Robbery, Canon Compliant, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mile High Club, Reverse Flash and XS are a thing in crime, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, some smut and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: They make their getaway clean.





	Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An_al_Ghul_&_a_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An_al_Ghul_%26_a_Malfoy).

> I don't own 'Flash'

* * *

"I am a real deity." Nora pulls off her headphones and regards the panicked civilians for a second before she flashes towards the vault with two large suitcases.

Standing beside her Eobard is hacking into one of the Central City Bank's computers probably making stealing crypto currency much easier maybe.

Hearing him say 'that you are' as he cracks into what he wants and then he's walking up to an organized at gunpoint row of people.

"I'll make sure each of you take home ten thousand dollars. Tax and crime free if you don't rat us out to the cops. Regardless of your decision, I'll be in touch."

With those words out of his way he looks at his little runner and she stares back. 

Glancing at him over her shoulder, letting him know without words that she's just about ready.

By the time they, the hostages hear sirens and people none the wiser crossing the busy streets on their way to the bank or the other side of the road only to see flashes of red white and blue lights. 

Well it's far too late.

They waste no time in heading towards an airport. The flight to Vancouver having been assured by the weather reports that clear skies were a-go.

Boarding the plane without a hitch. Disguises in place. Looking every bit the part like a harmless newly wed couple.

Bypassing some civilians as they head towards first class.

Having split the cash and liquid assets evenly.

Going as far as donating a small portion to some charities in the small town before leaving it forever.

* * *

A few hours into the flight had Nora with some headphones on blasting music and staring boredly out a window when a stewardess walked through asking if they'd like refreshments or food.

With her ordering for the both of them and her 'husband' looking mildly amused yet weary of her choices.

"You want some?" Eobard tilts his gaze onto the glass of champagne his companion is holding.

He is silent for a moment before quietly saying 'no I'm good, thank you' and returning his attention to the book he had been reading up until now.

With their space full of comfortable silence again for the time being until their food arrives.

"You think you'd be up for something like this again? Because I had a blast."

Eobard had been in the middle of eating his food. His book still open and resting against his right leg. 

With him thinking that he could have taken a nap instead to avoid their conversation.

Chosing his words wisely as he toys with his fork lightly. 

"Yes, well. I have your number if I ever need anything else little runner." 

There is silence again but this time it is a little uncomfortable and he counts it as a small blessing when she sighed dramatically.

Crossing her legs and adjusting her headphones. Turning away from him and focusing back on the window. 

He is looking back at his food. Appetite curving him slightly. Before his hand is moving forward. Of their own accord.

Resting millimeters from the tips of her hair before he managed to steel himself. 

Apology, scathing comment and joke all lined up in his mind. On the tip of his tongue.

She beats him to it by asking. 

"Where will you go?" Still not bothering to look at him. 

His words are automatic, voice gentle and he mentally uttered the word 'fuck' she makes him putty just like her parents.

"Gascony, France."

When she finally turned to grace him with her full attention. He moved a hand over his mouth.

Stifling a smile of his own.

There's a radiant smile and a soft look to her face that makes him wish he'd accepted her offer of champagne because he feels hot all of a sudden.

Then there is no more conversations for at least half an hour. With Nora inadvertently initiating it by pulling out a beautiful white gold locket.

And Eobard glancing at it then it's owner half-heartedly before refocusing on his book.

Yet then as luck would have it turbulence hit. With people somewhat panicking now and the locker slipping from the lovely speedster's fingers.

With Eobard using his reflexes to catch it way before Nora has a chance to. Being more seasoned 'n all.

Unfortunately two things happened at once. One they realized that the turbulence wasn't over just yet and two, well once it did stop.

With him unclasping his fist to so-call safeguard it, at least that had been the intention well it now lay somewhat broken in his palm.

"Shit. Nora I-" before he has a chance to say another word she cuts him off. Her hands reaching out to grab the damaged item.

"Oh, it's ruined." She bites her lower lip. Looking utterly heart broken as she stares at the locket.

He finds himself at a loss for words for a moment before he sits a little straighter.

"I can get you a new one when we land or give it here, I can try to-" and it seems he's not done being interrupted as she gives him an angry scowl.

He finds her truly adorable. Even though he knows that this is supposed to be a serious matter. Thinking that perhaps it was a gift from fucking Barry or the riveting Iris.

"No. You've done enough..Well.." She stays silent for a full minute. With him thinking that he could ask her to speed things up but letting her take her time.

Wondering if it's a good or bad thing to note that Nora's cheeks have gained a rosey color and her voice is somewhat cracking up as if she's shy when she says.

"There is a way you can make it up to me."

He stares at her questioningly before making up his mind. Then in no time she is getting up, grabbing his hand.

Leaving their stuff behind as she leads him down the rows of passengers.

* * *

She led him to a restroom. Ushered him in and locked the door behind them.

Looking resolute and he doesn't know why but in this moment she reminds him of her parents.

But he pushed it to the back of his thoughts. Pocketing his reading glasses and her locket after having swiped it from where she's left it.

Their first kiss is over in seconds. With her hands on his waist and one on the back of her neck as the other lingers on the middle of her back.

Hell if it isn't the most explosive experience they have ever witnessed..

Then things are happening. Moving far too fast and forward.

With him thinking that hey this might just be the last time they see each other and her thinking that she has wanted his speedster dick since she met him.

And his hands, they are just shway.

That it is about time. 

He has her completely exposed in moments. The lingering strips of colorful lightning catching her attention as she places a hand on his chest.

Bare and comfortable before him. Happy to see her clothes folded in a neat piled beside the sink.

"You haven't undressed." It sounds like a question at first but he knows better.

His voice is low, deep as his blue eyes focus on hers.

"I'm making it up to you but I don't know what you want."

Nora licks her lips before leaning in closer to him.

Her chest pressing against his skin as she stands on the tips of her toes to whisper in her ear, voice slightly teasing yet he notices the note of desire.

"You took quite the liberty." And he doesn't have to be a genius to know that she is talking about her current state.

"Convenience and logic both played a part of the idea for this move in your game. You have me at your mercy Nora." 

She gasped when he picks her up. Kissing her roughly as he makes it easier for her to wrap her legs around his waist when he moves the the center of the room.

His tongue exploring her mouth as his hands roam the expanse of her body.

Sitting her down against the space near the sink on the counter.

He fingers making her go wild with list as he begins to tease her.

Voice needy yet contemplative as he mumbled out the words.

"So wet for me, my darling." Before proceeding to destroy her. Making her weak with his evident experience.

His fingers a real miracle. Voice a guiding point to just how much he wants to ravage her as he uttered the words. "What a gift you are, miss West-Allen."

Before backing off completely. Staring at her from a distance. Hunger and lust intertwining in a nicely balanced fashion.

"Fuck this game. I just wanted you inside me. We can play later or forget about it. Now get back here, Thawne."

He does not have to be told twice as he moves forward.

Obedient.

Holding onto her as if she were something extremely valuable or precious to him and she is pretty sure that her heart skipped a little there.

Then he is removing his clothes. Making a show of it. Driving her mad with desire as he moves so calmly.

When he entered her he pressed his forehead against hers. With eyes shut he began to move. Slow at first, careful as he waited for her to get her breathing level.

"Fuck, ah!" She calls out his name. A throaty moan escaping her loudly when he speeds up the pace. His fingers grasping a fistful of her hair.

Pulling lightly as he fucked her harder. Mouth on her neck whilst his other hand toyed with a nipple playfully.

As she met his thrusts eagerly. Loving the way he growled when she clenched tightly around him.

She's close now. Can feel it building up as lightning swirls around them.

Sparks coloring her vision until she cries out in ecstacy as she rides it out. Her movements harsh as he huff's out a light laughter.

Becoming a mess moments later as he tries to pull out, give her warning that he has to come but she's maneuvered them against a wall.

Telling him to keep going so he does. And when he comes it is with her name on his lips as his eyes open up to focus on her.

Clearing up the mess sometime later and walking back up there seats as if nothing had happened.

Now in the next few hours to come if they brushed their lips against the other in a small loving gesture or glance at the other while they were sleeping or reading.

With them seeming completely enamored.

Then the other members of first class and staff just assumed that they looked absolutely happy in their pre-honeymoon bliss.

When the pretty woman falls asleep he toys with a broken locket that had been in his pocket until it more or less looks good, much better than it had now.

Before he is placing it around his wife's wrist and kissing her skin tenderly.

Then reaching for his reading glasses and leaning back against his seat.

Clearly, a fool in love.


End file.
